As a microcapsule containing a pesticidal compound of high water solubility, it is known that a microcapsule in which a liquid droplet is coated with a resin, wherein in tha droplet, a pesticidal compound is suspended in a certain kind of fatty ester (see, JP-A No. 2007-186497)